Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Generation
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Generation is a CGI TV serie that is a crossover between Power Rangers and the Star Wars series. Plot Years before Anakin Skywalker was discovered, a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith called Darth Specter discovered our galaxy and with many aliens plotted to take it over but an equally powerful Jedi Master, Zordon of Eltar, brought with him five young Jedi Knights to stop the evil forces. The war lasted many years and not wanting to see more lives lost Zordon called upon the Force to help his young Padawans. Soon with his dying breath, his prayer was answered as spirit dispersed into the form of sentient mechanical dinosaurs known as the Guardian Dinosaurs of the Force. With their help and granting the young Jedi the powers of nature, they were able to seal the Sith Lord Darth Specter and his minions away. But fearing that they would return sometime in the future, the Guardian Dinosaurs placed the young Jedi in suspended animation until such time our world would need their help. It is now the present day, and all is peaceful....until some careless jungle explorers broke the seal, awakening Darth Specter and his minions from their imprisonment. Knowing this, the Guardian Dinosaurs awaken the Jedi Knights, granting them the power to transform into a new superhuman fighting force called the Power Rangers. With the ability to call on the Force and the ability to control the elements, these Jedi Power Rangers must now defend the planet Earth from the evil of the Dark Sith Lord Darth Specter and his powers of the Dark Side. Characters Jedi Power Rangers * Red Jedi Ranger: The leader and most powerful of the team, wielding the element of Fire and the Jedi Lightsaber. He is the oldest and most serious, and as such he has close bond with their old Jedi Master Zordon. His Guardian Dinosaur is the Tyrannosaurus. * Green Jedi Ranger: The friend of the team, second-in-command and wielder of the element of Water and the Flute Lightdagger. His Guardian Dinosaur is Godzilla. * Black Jedi Ranger: Second oldest male member, wielding the element of Ice and the Jedi Lightaxe. His Guardian Dinosaur is the Mammoth. * Blue Jedi Ranger: Youngest male of the team, wielding the element of Earth and the Jedi Lightlance. His Guardian Dinosaur is the Triceratops. * Yellow Jedi Ranger: Fun-loving female member, wielding the element of Thunder and the Jedi Lightdaggers. Her Guardian Dinosaur is the Smilodon. * Pink Jedi Ranger: Oldest female member, wielding the element of Wind and the Jedi Lightbow. Her Guardian Dinosaur is the Pteranodon. Allies * R2-D2: An astromech droid who long ago served both Anakin and Luke Skywalker. * R2-KT: RD-D2's love interest. Guardian Dinosaurs of the Force * Guardian Dinosaur Tyrannosaurus: The biggest of the main five guardians. Guardian Dinosaur with the element of fire. * Guardian Dinosaur Mammoth: Guardian Dinosaur with the element of ice. * Guardian Dinosaur Triceratops: Guardian Dinosaur with the element of earth. * Guardian Dinosaur Smilodon: Guardian Dinosaur with the element of thunder. * Guardian Dinosaur Pteranodon: Guardian Dinosaur with the element of wind. * Guardian Dinosaur Godzilla: Guardian Dinosaur with the element of water. * Guardian Dinosaur Titanus: Bigger than both Tyrannosaurus and Godzilla combined, Titanus holds most of Zordon's great wisdom. Combined Forms * Jedi Master Megazord: Combined form of the five main Guardian Dinosaurs. Wields the Power Lightsaber and Mammoth Shield. * Jedi Knight Megazord: Combined form of Godzilla, Mammoth, Triceratops and Smilodon. Wields the Power Lightdrill. * Zordonicus: Combined final form of all seven Guardian Dinosaurs. Fire a barrage of lasers followed by a slash of his lightsaber. Sith Empire * Darth Specter: A monstrous Dark Lord of the Sith whose power is enough to rival that of Darth Sidious. * Sith Rangers: Darth Specter's apprentices and evil clones of the Jedi Rangers, wielding the powers of nothingness. ** Red Sith Ranger: Wields the element of darkness and the Sith Darksaber. ** Green Sith Ranger: Wields the element of aggression the Flute Darkdagger. ** Black Sith Ranger: Wields the element of manipulation and the Sith Darkaxe. ** Blue Sith Ranger: Wields the element of violence and the Sith Darklance. ** Yellow Sith Ranger: Wields the element of torture and the Sith Darkdaggers. ** Pink Sith Ranger: Wields the element of hatred and the Sith Darkbow. *'Sith Generals': Various aliens who allied themselves with the Dark Lord, and are jealous of the Sith Rangers' place in the Empire. **'Goldar': Commands an army of alien thieves. *** Scorpina: Goldar's aid and love interest. ** Venjix: Commands an army of alien machines. ** Elgar: Commands an army of space pirates. ** Ecliptor: Most powerful of the generals who commands an army of cyborgs. Battle Droids * B1 Battle Droids * Super Battle Droids * Commando Droids * Destroyer Droids * MagnaGuards: Serve as bodyguards to the Dark Lord of the Sith. Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Power Rangers